Champagne High
by Full Deck
Summary: There is one very sad man at Sara Sidle's wedding


**Title: Champagne High**

**Author: Gabriel Zed**

**Rating: G**

**Disclaimer: They ain't mine I just make them dance to my beat ever now an' then.**

**Archive: Ask me first. I like to know where it goes.**

**Feedback: Always welcome and encouraged. After all, I can't improve my writing if I don't know what's wrong with it.**

**Summary: There is one very sad man at Sara Sidle's wedding**

**Author Notes: This is what happens when I listen to the radio. Song comes on, I get bad ideas, I inflict them on you.**

She still didn't know. She was beautiful. After all this time, she was still beautiful. All in white, in her long, flowing gown… I wished I was the man standing at the alter with her. Granted, it wasn't really an alter. I guess The Groom wasn't very religious either.

Perhaps I should have told her how much she meant to me more often. Perhaps then she wouldn't have left. Then I would be standing up there. There had never been another like Sara.

I remembered receiving the invitation. "What's His Name and Sara Sidle are happy to announce their marriage on…" I had stared at the paper for so long the words began to blur together. Her occasional letter had never mentioned anyone. But since she had moved, her letters never included romance. I couldn't figure out what she saw in The Groom. Sure, he was handsome, I guess, supposedly intelligent, kind, and occasionally funny, but wasn't I?

I watched them say "I do", and dance, and talk, with others and each other. I could see their love in their eyes. Couldn't she see mine? 

She looked happy. She looked like this was the best day of her life. She looked like the luckiest woman in the world. 

He looked happy. He looked like this was the best day of his life. He looked like he was the luckiest man in the world. At least, he wasn't delusional.

In the end, her happiness out weighed my own. I had to go offer my congratulations, to the both of them.

As I approached, she turns and grins that Sidle grin. That grin that makes me melt. She hugs me and I whisper my congratulations.

"Thank you," she turns to The Groom, who's talking to a blonde woman, "Gil?"

Gil turns to Sara. He's an older man, with curly gray hair and blue eyes. I also notice he wears a hearing aid in one ear.

"Gil, I'd like you to meet Ken Fuller."

"Nice to meet you," Gil says, extending a hand.

I accept gracefully. He will take care of her or he will answer to me. The rational side of my brain reminds me, Sara would not have married him if he wasn't good to her.

"I just wanted to offer my congrats and wish you two luck before I go."

"Thank you," Gil says.

"Bye, Sara," I tell her.

I can't help but feel something final in those words.

"Bye, Ken. I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Bye, Gil."

"Goodbye, Ken."

I walk away. I tell myself that it's not out of her life. We'll still write. She'll still not know how I feel.

End

I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you

And I never thought it would hurt just to hear

"I do" and "I do"

And I do a number on myself

And all that I thought to be

And you'll be the one

That just left me undone

By my own, hesitation

and for the million hours that we were

well I'll smile and remember it all

then I'll turn and go

while your story's completed mine is a long way from done.

Well I'm on a champagne high

Where will I be when I stop wondering why

On a champagne high

I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie

On a champagne high, high

Spring turned to summer

But then winter turned to mean

The distance seemed right

At the time it was best - to leave

And to leave behind

What I once thought was fine And so real - to me

And while I'm still gone

On the quest for my song

I'm at your - celebration

and for the million hours that we were

well I'll smile and remember it all

then I'll turn and go

while your story's completed mine is a long way from done.

Well I'm on a champagne high

Where will I be when I stop wondering why

On a champagne high

I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie

On a champagne high, high

Your wagons been hitched to a star

Well now he'll be your thing that's new

Yeah what little I have you can borrow

'Cause I'm old and I'm blue...

and for the million hours that we were

well I'll smile and remember it all

then I'll turn and go

while your story's completed mine is a long way from done.

Well I'm on a champagne high (so high)

Where will I be when I stop wondering why

On a champagne high (so high)

Toast to the future but that'd be a lie

On a champagne high

Where will I be when I stop wondering why

On a champagne high... high...

So high so high you left me undone

so high, so high you left me undone....

**Hey, look. You hung around! Cool. Hope you liked it. No throwing tomatoes, I can never seem to get them out of my clothes, or my ego for that matter.**


End file.
